Missing Nin: The Exquisite Three Arc
by EvilMentalHamster
Summary: "My name is Takeshi Mori," The ninja growled "And I'm a missing-nin from the Village Hidden in the Mist." Takeshi wants Naruto dead. Naruto isn't in Konoha. Based after Sasuke Retrieval Arc, prior to Shippuden. In hiatus.
1. Chapter 1

"My name is Takeshi Mori," The ninja growled "And I'm a missing-nin from the Village Hidden in the Mist." He winked at Ebisu "But you know that already don't you my friend,"

Ebisu pushed his sunglasses up "Takeshi you are wanted by all the Hidden Villages for the mass murder of a whole village; you need to come with me,"

Takeshi smiled and brushed his hand through his golden spiked hair "Now Ebisu…" He unsheathed his custom made sword "We both know it's not going to be that easy,"

Ebisu grimaced; he knew that back up wouldn't arrive for a while. News about the sighting of Takeshi was only about to spread. Ebisu had sent his team away to report the news to the Leaf Village and by the time they left… Takeshi had engaged him.

Takeshi cocked his head, his gleaming green eyes studying Ebisu "Thinking about how to kill time Ebisu?"

A cold sweat ran down Ebisu's back, it was like Takeshi could read his mind.

Takeshi stroked the smooth end of his blade; it was shaped like a giant bread knife only each end of the blade was equally dangerous and sharp. The sword, apart from his face, was his pride and joy.

"You know why I'm here," He grinned "Now cut the crap so I can find my target,"

Ebisu frowned "You know that I'm not going to let you get by,"

Takeshi nodded slowly "Yeah I know you're going to try and stop me, but you've failed before Ebisu... remember?"

"Let's get this over and done with," Ebisu scowled and placed his hands together "Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

Immediately four clones appeared around Ebisu and they all adapted a defensive stance.

Takeshi pointed the sword towards Ebisu and smirked. He rushed towards the five Ebisu and raised his sword, bringing it down on one Ebisu who moved too slowly; the clone disappeared in a puff of smoke.

The four remaining Ebisu's jumped away from Takeshi and ran up four separate trees.

"I'm not going to follow you Ebisu," Takeshi chuckled "Why should I? I'm just going to make you look foolish again!"

He started to run through the forest towards the Leaf Village. An Ebisu dropped down in front of him and directed a kick towards his face. Takeshi dodged and swiped at Ebisu's feet with his sword, but he jumped up however Takeshi quickly turned and elbowed him in the face. Ebisu disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Why do I bother?" Takeshi muttered "Fine you win Ebisu! Let's fight! I'll embarrass you by kicking your ass!"

Three Ebisu dropped down from trees.

Takeshi cocked his head "So you simply don't want to fight me one on one?"

The three Ebisu smiled and pointed behind him. Takeshi raised a hesitant eyebrow but turned around. Another Ebisu appeared in front of him and slashed his face with a kunai. Takeshi fell back and grabbed his face in pain. He growled primitively and stabbed through the Ebisu which disappeared. He then turned around and widely slashed at the three remaining Ebisu. One was caught and disappeared while the other two jumped away.

"That really hurt," Takeshi whined.

He checked his reflection in the sword to see a cut just to the right of his eye. The cut looked jagged and ugly against Takeshi's usually smooth, tanned skin.

Takeshi frowned "This isn't a good look for me Ebisu,"

The clone next to Ebisu disappeared. The real Ebisu smiled at the rogue ninja.

"What?" Takeshi muttered annoyed.

"I've successfully delayed you Takeshi," Ebisu said "Back up are mere seconds away,"

Takeshi scowled and produced a small glass flask from his combat belt which he wore across his chest. He brought the flask up to his eye and peered at the purple liquid inside.

"Well I'm going to have to leave them a gift then, aren't I?" Takeshi said.

"What is that?" Ebisu shouted urgently.

"I mix potions Ebisu, you know that," Takeshi smiled "And I can manipulate the potions that I make…for example,"

He threw the flask on the floor and it broke. Purple mist floated up from the broken glass. Takeshi waved his hand at the mist and it moved with his hand movements.

In that instant, three ANBU ninja appeared behind Ebisu.

"Goodbye friends," Takeshi said politely.

He moved his hands quickly and fluidly then pointed them towards the ninja. Instantly the mist flew towards them.

"Run!" Ebisu shouted urgently.

The four ninja ran from the mist until they were out of Takeshi's sight.

"I'm going to need help, if I'm to complete my task," Takeshi muttered.

He wiped away the blood from his cut and went on his way to find an ally.

...

"He is looking for Uzumaki Naruto, Lady Hokage," Ebisu stated dryly "We must keep him believing that Naruto-kun is still in the Village. It is safer that way,"

Lady Tsunade nodded slowly, deep in thought "You are correct Ebisu, but we need to assassinate Takeshi as soon as possible,"

"Who though Lady Hokage?" Ebisu asked.

Tsunade looked at him and smiled "Well Ebisu, I think it's rather obvious that I'm going to ask you to," She turned to look out the window "But I'm going to assign a team to go with you and a separate team to help,"

"Two teams?"

Tsunade nodded "Takeshi Mori has contacts; I fully expect him to be recruiting help after his little tussle with you earlier,"

Ebisu pushed his sunglasses up "Who are you going to assign?"

Tsunade thought about this for a while "In your team… I think that my two assistants Izumo and Kotetsu will be handy and my top assistant Shizune as your medical ninja, as I believe you will need her,"

Ebisu nodded "That will be a very good team, thank you Lady Hokage,"

Tsunade smiled and scratched her head "Erm and for the other team… I believe that that Team 10 will be an appropriate back up,"

"Asuma's group? Yes that would be good back up," Ebisu smiled.

"Okay, I'm sending out the message; you should go home and get some rest," Tsunade said "The mission will start at dawn,"

Ebisu bowed and left.

Tsunade scanned the Village "Takeshi still holds a grudge from when he fought Minato… that man really is mentally unstable, they have to be careful"

…

_Unknown location in Land of Fire_

"Thank you for meeting with me Natsuko," Takeshi grinned "Hotaru has already confirmed that she will help me, but I don't feel comfortable unless I have a team of three...plus... she scares me,"

Natsuko's amber eyes shined against the torch that lit the cave where they stood.

Natsuko smiled brushing his hand through his long black hair "Don't worry Takeshi; I know the importance of settling a feud. Even if the person doesn't have the decency to die by your hand,"

Takeshi nodded "You've always understood me cousin,"

Natsuko shrugged "What can I say? We're very similar,"

Takeshi grinned "Well let's go meet Hotaru; you know how impatient she gets."

Natsuko smiled and rubbed his cheek "I sure do, my cheek still hurts from the last time I was late."

The two set off to meet Hotaru and start their mission to exact their revenge on Minato Namikaze's offspring: Naruto Uzumaki.

…

_Outside the Village gates - Dawn_

Team 10 and Ebisu's team stood outside the gates conferring with each other.

"So let's get this straight," Choji said "We're searching for a missing-nin, who is actually headed for the Village anyway?"

"He can't know that Naruto isn't in the Village, that way it is safer for Naruto," Asuma explained "He's on a wild goose chase but he cannot know that, at all costs."

"This is a Rank S mission," Ebisu said "We need to be on full concentration for this to be a success,"

They all nodded.

"We'll head off north-west," Asuma said "And we'll meet you in the agreed location if we don't find anything by the end of the day,"

Ebisu nodded and pushed up his sunglasses "Okay, good luck."

Asuma smiled and gestured to his team. In an instant they had gone.

Ebisu turned to his team "You understand that Takeshi may have already recruited; we must be ready for anything."

His team nodded.

"Okay then," Ebisu sighed "Let's go."

...

_Unknown location in Land of Fire_

"Takeshi you're such an obsessive," Hotaru said dryly when Takeshi and Natsuko arrived.

"Well I have another person I have to exact my revenge on," Takeshi growled.

Hotaru raised her eyebrow "And who would that be?"

"That scum Ebisu," Takeshi stated and pointed to the deep cut next to his eye.

Hotaru pouted sympathetically and stroked his face gently "Oh my poor Takeshi,"

Natsuko laughed "Don't worry Takeshi! It will take a bit more than a single cut to end the Exquisite Three,"

Takeshi looked at him and smiled "You're right there Natsuko," He checked his reflection in his sword again "Kinda makes me look distinguished,"

Hotaru took the red piece of ribbon tied around her neck and used it to tie her long brown hair into a ponytail "Let's go play," She smiled beautifully.

…

_Land of Fire – Forest_

Ebisu and his team arrived into a forest clearing and stopped. Ebisu walked over to the middle of the clearing, kneeled down and studied the broken glass on the floor.

"This is where I fought him," Ebisu explained.

Shizune walked over to Ebisu and looked at the glass "What's with the glass?"

Ebisu pushed up his sunglasses "Takeshi's main attribute, besides his vanity; he manipulates potions that he makes and uses them to attack," He pointed to the glass "He keeps all his potions in small glass flasks tied across his chest, and breaks them when he wants to use them,"

"He must be an expert in chemistry," Shizune said.

Ebisu nodded "Yes, he was highly thought of in the Village Hidden in the Mist for his chemical skills and narrowly missed out on Seven Swordsmen of the Mist maybe leading to him becoming a Missing-Nin. He has never been a patient person,"

"You speak as if you know him Ebisu," Izumo said.

Ebisu sighed "I worked alongside him for awhile. When I was a Chunin, in a bid to improve relations with Kirigakure, I was sent to complete missions with Takeshi. It worked well initially but he then came to be very heavy-handed and violent."

"_Ebisu, the bandits are in that village," Takeshi whispered intently._

_The team of three were hiding in the forest outside a small village to find a gang of bandits that had been robbing innocent civilians on random roads so they were nearly impossible to track. _

_In team of three ninja was Ebisu of Konohagakure, Takeshi of Kirigakure and Isamu of Iwagakure._

"_I think one of us should scout around in the village," Isamu suggested "So that we don't seem suspicious,"_

_Ebisu nodded "Yes that seems sensible," He scratched his nose "But first we need to inform our home villages that we've located the village as we promised,"_

_Takeshi sighed "Fine, just send the signal from the device," He pressed a button on his device and a signal was sent out to Kirigakure._

_The other two did the same._

"_Shall I go in," Isamu asked._

_Takeshi chuckled and ruffled Isamu's short black hair. He jumped up onto his feet and walked off towards the small village._

"_He is very arrogant isn't he?" Isamu said._

_Ebisu nodded and pushed his sunglasses up "He could be trouble Isamu,"_

_As Takeshi neared the village, Ebisu noticed the Mist Ninja clutch his sword's handle._

"_In fact Isamu," Ebisu said leaping to his feet "We could have some trouble right away! Come on!"_

_The two ran after Takeshi who was already in the village._

_Takeshi's piercing green eyes scanned the village and he smiled menacingly "This village needs to be stopped," He muttered to himself "Harbouring bandits is not admirable at all,"_

_He unsheathed his sword. Some villagers noticed him and ran inside their houses._

_A large bearded man walked over to him and pointed at the sword "What do you think you are doing with that, young man?"_

"_Are you the leader of this village?" Takeshi asked politely._

_The man nodded "Yes, what do you want?"_

_In one swift move Takeshi had stuck the blade into the man's stomach. The man stood there in surprise. He coughed and blood seeped from his mouth._

_Ebisu and Isamu ran into the village to see the man fall onto his knees and then onto the dusty ground._

"_Takeshi! What are you doing?" Isamu called._

_Takeshi turned around and frowned "Where has the trust gone?"_

_Ebisu pointed at Takeshi angrily "What have you done Takeshi?"_

_Takeshi grinned "I'm taking care of business Ebisu, don't worry," And waved him away nonchalantly._

"Are you okay Ebisu?" Shizune asked.

Ebisu looked up and nodded "Yes, let's just find him and get this over and done with,"

Shizune nodded and they all ran into the forest on the lookout for Takeshi.

…..

_Forest_

Asuma jumped and dodged a kunai that had been thrown at him.

All four of the team jumped down onto the ground and faced the antagonist.

"Takeshi Mori, I presume?" Asuma said.

Takeshi smiled "Hello, do I know you?"

Asuma shook his head "No, but we've been sent to capture you," He looked around "Where are your partners?"

Takeshi raised an eyebrow "You know about them?"

Asuma nodded "We were pre-warned,"

Takeshi scowled and raised his arm. Natsuko and Hotaru came out of the trees and stood beside Takeshi.

Natsuko looked at Shikamaru, Ino and Choji and smiled "Wouldn't you know Takeshi?"

Takeshi looked at him "What?"

Natsuko pointed at the three "They're the spitting images of those three guys that we ran into before,"

Takeshi frowned and looked at them "Oh yes!" He said surprised "Shikaku I remember one was called methinks,"

Shikamaru frowned "How do you know my father?"

Hotaru smiled sweetly "We had a little scuffle with your father," She fiddled with her hair "Interesting man I must say; we can only assume that you all have the same skills as your parents. Good job we've experienced it first hand,"

_Author note: I decided that my original Missing Nin needed a rewrite and editing. It is obviously much like the original but with added parts and longer chapters._

_I hope you enjoyed it and will continue to enjoy. _


	2. Chapter 2

"They know our parents…" Shikamaru frowned "This isn't going to help,"

"How are we going to deal with them if they already know our moves?" Ino whispered.

Shikamaru shook his head slowly "It's not just that. The fact that they know our parent's moves means that they know how to deal with the advanced versions of our moves." He stared at the grinning Takeshi "Our moves will be below mediocre to them,"

"Well what are we supposed to do then?" Choji grimaced.

"We'll have to be better than our parents," Shikamaru answered with a grunt, he gestured towards Asuma "Plus, we can work off Asuma Sensei. They don't know his moves; if we're clever about it then we can manipulate them into a trap… but…"

"But what?" Choji and Ino asked.

"We're put into even more of precarious position because they know our moves and we don't know there's. Tactically, they have an enormous advantage over us,"

The group stared at the three assailants. Hotaru waved slightly in a mocking way and giggled.

"This is going to be tough,"

…

"_Takeshi! What are you doing?" _

"_Relax Ebisu, you're always worrying."_

"Ebisu?"

Ebisu frowned and looked at Shizune.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

Ebisu grimaced "It's Takeshi,"

"What about him?"

"It's just I know what he's like," Ebisu said "He cannot let a grudge go. He tracks down the person until he has found them and then he murders them… but… he doesn't just kill them…no… he destroys them… he destroys their face, he absolutely mashes faces in until they are no longer recognisable," Ebisu shook his head "He's a monster,"

Shizune stared at Ebisu in shock.

"Also…"

She frowned and listened intently.

"He now will want revenge on me,"

"What?"

Ebisu nodded and pushed up his sunglasses "I scratched his face with my kunai. To Takeshi, that is a death warrant."

"Then it's even more imperative that we stop him!" Shizune said clenching her fist "He cannot be allowed to get away with this,"

"_TAKESHI!"_

…..

"I always find it amusing when our prey plan out how they're gonna put up a fight," Takeshi grinned, his white teeth gleamed brightly.

Natsuko chuckled quietly "Yes, it has always been quite amusing." He looked at Asuma's team and smiled "But it always turns out the same way doesn't it cousin?"

Takeshi nodded "Yep. We stay beautiful and they become uglier,"

….

"_Is this where they are Natsuko?" Takeshi asked intently._

_The group of three stayed crouched behind some bushes and observed the small house in front of them._

_Natsuko nodded "Yes… that's where the bastards live,"_

"_Do not worry Natsuko," Hotaru purred "They will feel the wrath of even contemplating harming your poor arm," She stroked where the faint scar was left from the previous run in._

"_Shall we leave one of them alive?" Takeshi smiled "Just to put across our point?"_

_Natsuko and Hotaru returned his smile and nodded._

_Natsuko stood up and walked towards the house. A young lady was just leaving the house and spotted him._

"_Oh it's you!" She beamed "I saw you earlier, down in the forest!"_

_Natsuko stood and stared at her._

_She covered her mouth with her hands "Oh! I forgot… are you okay by the way?" She gestured to his arm "I saw that our cat scratched you. I'm so sorry about that, Mittens doesn't normally react to people like that,"_

_In a flash Natsuko was standing right next to the girl. His hand was clenched around her neck._

"_It. Hurt." He growled._

_He clenched harder._

"_It. Scarred. Me."_

_Tears ran down her face as she struggled to find air._

_Natsuko's spare hand slipped down the back of his belt and he produced a dagger. Slowly he held it in front of her face._

"_You made me ugly," Natsuko said as he balanced the dagger in front of her face on his finger "I'm going to make you ugly too."_

….

"Why do you want Naruto Uzumaki?" Asuma asked interrupting the conversation between the three.

Takeshi smiled and wagged his finger "Now, now beardy. Didn't your mother ever tell you not to be nosey?"

Asuma frowned "Cut the crap Takeshi,"

Takeshi blinked "Ya know…" He took a step forward "I find it quite rude that you know my name… and I have no idea what your name is,"

Asuma frowned "If you want to play it that way," He pointed his thumb towards himself "The name is Asuma Sarutobi,"

"Sarutobi?" Natsuko said "Would you be by any chance related to Hiruzen Sarutobi?"

Asuma nodded "Yes. I am his son,"

"Interesting," Natsuko smiled "It seems like we'll have quite a bit of fun on our hands,"

Hotaru twirled her finger through her hair "You mean that I'll have a bit of fun with him," She smiled.

She quickly made some hand signals and purred out the words "Rainbow light barrier jutsu,"


End file.
